The present invention is directed to a creative marketplace system and a computer-based method for marketing creative media. The invention can be used to market media content in the book-publishing industry, the music industry, the script-writing industry, the jingle industry, and the like.
Arranging purchases, such as copyright assignment, licensing, or the like, between a potential seller, such as a writer, and a potential purchaser, such as an editor or publisher, can be frustrating for both parties. The potential seller has typically needed to submit his/her work to a single potential purchaser at a time and await a period of time before moving on to the next. Often the potential seller receives no information feedback from the potential purchaser other than an ultimate rejection letter.
The potential purchaser is also frustrated by the present system. Hundreds and even thousands of unsolicited submittals may be received and require review. Most of the time, individual submittals are of no interest to the potential purchaser. However, all must be reviewed to avoid missing the hidden gem. Often, the potential purchaser will be looking for a particular genre of work or will have certain requirements regarding the type of writer it is looking for. For example, an editor may only wish to work with writers that have already published or even those who have received awards for their work. However, little is available to assist the potential purchaser in organizing the myriad of submittals that are received.